


Seven Year Itch

by Harlow92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Uses His Words, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlow92/pseuds/Harlow92
Summary: When Dean comes home late with a mysterious stain on his shirt, Castiel get more than a little upset.Will they be able to make it past the Seven Year Itch?





	Seven Year Itch

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading.

Castiel sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on TV mindlessly. There was nothing good on to watch and Dean was going to be late from work again. 

The thought made his stomach twist in knots. Cas had been with Dean for seven years and this was the first time he truly feared they were losing touch. 

Dean would work late a couple nights a week and come home with a sullen look on his face. On the nights he did come home on time, he was distant and quiet. 

Cas knew he ought to be thankful, his husband worked hard to provide a great life for the both of them. Plus, a couple nights of working late was really not that bad compared to how many he could stay late on. Still, though, he worried.

Part of Castiel wondered if Dean was having an affair. What if he found some pretty young thing to occupy his time? The thought made Cas want to puke. He couldn’t imagine Dean doing that, but with the lack of communication between them, he wondered if he even knew him anymore? 

What happened to them? It was a question Castiel often asked himself. It felt like it was just yesterday that he met Dean and fell in love with those green eyes. They were so happy for so long that Cas never thought this would be a possibility. 

He sighed and checked his phone. Nothing. 

It was past eight and he had to be up early for the opening shift at the vet clinic. He was the lucky veterinarian who got to go in at the ass crack of dawn for the week.

Cas got up and turned the lights out save for the one on the porch. He figured he could at least let Dean have a little bit of light when he came in. 

~

“Shit!” 

“Dean?” Castiel said tentatively to the dark room. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was only a little after nine. He hadn’t been asleep for very long.

“Sorry babe, stubbed my toe on the fucking dresser.” Dean bit out. Cas sat up and turned on the lamp by his bed.

“Are you ok?” He asked as he threw the covers back and got out of the bed. Dean nodded his head solemnly as he stripped his shirt off and threw it into the laundry basket. Castiel frowned before walking to the basket and grabbing the shirt.

His heart dropped as he peered down at red smudge on the collar. Cas looked at Dean with tears welling in his eyes, unsure of how they got to this point. 

“Who is she?” Castiel whispered. Dean looked at him with confusion before he looked at the shirt and realization washed over his face. 

“Cas, it’s not-“

“Just tell me who she is, god damnit!” Castiel yelled. Dean flinched as he walked towards Cas with his hands held up in a placating motion.

“Taste it, Cas.” Dean said with trepidation. Castiel glared at him and laughed. 

“It’s not enough that you’re fucking someone else, but I have to taste her lip stick too? What’s wrong with you Dean?” Cas asked, hot anger flashing through him. 

All the years they’d had together and it all boiled down to this one point. Where were the signs? He was sure he hadn’t been ignoring anything, but then again here they were.

Sure he’d suspected that something was amiss, but he’d always chalked it up to his deep insecurities. 

“It’s not lipstick Cas, it’s-“ Dean halted, a deep flush coming over his face as he struggled for an explanation. “It’s ketchup.” Dean murmured. 

Castiel stared at him with his mouth hanging open. 

“How stupid do you think I am?” Cas asked lethally. 

“I swear Cas, it’s just ketchup. Taste it, I swear.” Dean pleaded. Worry was etched into every one of his features as he begged Cas to believe him. 

Castiel glared at him before raising a challenging eyebrow and bringing the shirt to his lips. He watched Dean’s expression closely as he stuck his tongue out and licked the collar before immediately spitting dramatically. 

It was ketchup, and it seemed to be pretty fresh. Cas spluttered for a moment before looking at Dean. He stood with an ashamed look on his face.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Dean asked before plopping down on his side of the bed. He sat cross legged with his back leaned against the head board. 

Castiel dropped the shirt before joining Dean. He felt like an idiot. Truthfully, though, he knew that eventually they would have to talk about whatever was happening between them. This was just a way to get there quicker. 

“I go out to get burgers when I say I’m staying late at work.” Dean said shamefully. Cas turned and stared towards Dean. 

“Why?” Was all Castiel could ask. He didn’t understand why Dean would want to spend the little time they had together somewhere else.

“I don’t know. Just something I started doing a while ago.” Dean shrugged. Cas felt a pang of hurt slice through his heart as he realized this had been going on for some time.

“All these nights you’ve been saying you’re working late, you’re really just out and getting a fucking burger?” Cas asked incredulously. Dean finally turned towards him and nodded his head. “There has to be a reason Dean, what is it?” Castiel prodded. 

“I- can’t. It won’t make sense to you.” Dean said despondently. 

Castiel stared at the man he loved and noticed the deep depression settled into his face. He wondered how long the signs of sorrow and hurt had been marring Dean’s beautiful face without him noticing. 

Cas scooted closer to Dean and wrapped an arm around him. Dean fell into the embrace easily as small cries wracked his body. Castiel ran a soothing hand through Dean’s hair before pulling it gently and forcing the other man to look at him.

“Give me a chance to understand.” Castiel said gently. Dean stared at him for what felt like eternity before nodding his head and swallowing. 

“We stopped doing things together. I noticed it a couple years ago when we quit the night life, but it’s gotten worse. Just seemed like every time I mentioned doing something you told me you’d rather stay home.” Dean said quietly as he looked anywhere but at Cas directly. 

Castiel sat up straight and glared at his hands. It was true that he’d rather stay home than go out, but he didn’t think Dean minded it.

“Well, I’m sorry I’d rather spend time with you than going out with friends and getting drunk.” Castiel bit out. 

“See, that’s why I didn’t want to talk about it,” Dean said angrily before glaring at Cas. “We’re supposed to be a unit Cas, but when I try talking you just shut me down!” Dean exclaimed before biting his lip and closing his eyes. 

“If you’d have asked me three years ago if we’d end up like every other ass hole couple out there I would have laughed at you. Look at us now,” Dean said wearily as he rubbed his eyes. “Sometimes I just want to go get a burger or go bowling. Hell, even a drive would do. I can’t just go to work and then come home and sit here all the time.” 

“Why can’t you do that with me?” Cas whispered, hurt that Dean hadn’t mentioned this before.

“I’d love to Cas, but when I used to ask you’d tell me you wanted to stay in. I quit asking cause I knew what the answer was going to be,” Dean frowned before swallowing and looking into Castiel’s eyes. “Honestly, it hurt, still does. I felt like you didn’t want to do anything with me, so I just started doing it on my own.” 

Castiel was at a loss for words as he tried to make sense of the harbored hurt Dean had been carrying around. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d actually gone out, let alone when he initiated the activity. They’d both been working a lot and Cas would rather eat pizza in the comfort of his pajamas than go out after a hard work day. Doing things had always been important to Dean, though.

He liked venturing out of their home and doing silly things that Castiel used to adore. They even used to have their friends over for barbecues every Sunday, but that had long ago changed when the weight of adulthood smothered them. 

“Dean, I didn’t realize.” Castiel finally whispered. He winced at the terrible choice of words and settled into a deep frown. Dean shook his head and smiled sadly towards Cas.

“S’okay. I just want to take you on a date every once in a while. Want the world to know that out of all the dumb asses out there, you somehow chose me.” Dean laughed quietly. Cas laced his fingers through Dean’s before squeezing and smiling at him.

“There was never a choice, I was always meant to be yours,” Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean before looking at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating.” He said shamefully. Dean laughed before pulling Cas in for a deeper kiss. One that made Castiel’s toes curl and his heart thump louder. 

“I’m sorry I cheated on you with burgers.”

“What if we do a few date nights a week? We can go to the Roadhouse tomorrow and have everybody over on Sunday for some food.” Castiel offered but frowned when Dean smiled at him.

“Why don’t we start with something we know we’ll do. One night out, one night in. Instead of having dinner here we can go to Sam’s, that way we can leave when you’re ready.” Dean offered and Castiel felt a deep relief wash over him. He really was quite introverted and Dean had always respected that.

“I’d love that.” Castiel answered before leaning in and going to kiss Dean.

“Me too, babe.” Dean whispered before closing the short distance between them and kissing Cas softly. 

Dean sighed before leaning back and smiling at Cas. Castiel felt his heart soar as he leaned in for another kiss. And another. And another.

Soon Castiel found himself straddling Dean’s legs with his hands full of the other man’s hair. Dean moaned as Cas pulled on it gently, just enough force to get Dean excited. 

Dean flipped Cas over easily, causing Castiel to laugh. Dean stared down at him suspiciously before leaning over and blowing a raspberry on the exposed skin of Castiel’s stomach. 

“Dean! Stop!” Cas yelled even as he held Dean’s face to his stomach. The easy intimacy the two shared was finally coming back to them. 

“Don’t laugh at me then, Cas!” Dean said with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t tell me what to- ouch! What the fuck?” Cas yelled as Dean bit his stomach. Dean grinned up at Castiel before placing a soothing kiss on the expanse of skin he’d just bitten. 

“You just look so damn yummy, I could eat you up!” Dean said while laughing joyously. 

“Come here you asshole.” Castiel demanded as he pulled on Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean lay down on top of him, bracketing Cas’s face in between his forearms. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Castiel’s nose before sighing and kissing him on the lips. 

Cas was overcome with the feeling of being completely content. His husband was warm, happy, and understanding. Dean was everything Castiel had never known he needed. 

“Love you.” Cas whispered as he broke away and bit Dean’s jaw. 

“Love you, so fucking much.” Dean whispered back.

Before he knew it, Dean had stripped them both down to nothing. Castiel lay spread on the bed speaking nonsense as Dean worked his fingers in and out of Cas’s ass. 

Dean found his prostate and massaged it with the tip of two fingers. Cas bit the comforter as he writhed with the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. 

“Dean!” Castiel practically screamed when Dean removed his fingers only to slam into Cas with his dick. Dean was thick and filled Castiel so well that the man felt delirious. 

“That’s right, baby. Say my name.” Dean said between his heavy breaths as he set a grueling pace. 

When Dean grabbed one of Cas’s legs and hoisted it on his hip, Castiel lost his damn mind. Between Dean’s dick making contact with his prostate on every thrust, and the dirty kisses they shared, Castiel knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“Fucking fuck! Yes, right there Dean, don’t stop.” Castiel panted. He felt an excitement spread throughout his gut as he chased his orgasm at a fast speed. 

Dean reached between them and began jacking Cas’s dick. Somehow his husband always knew when he needed a little help to get over the edge. 

“C’mon Cas,” Dean growled as he thrust hard into Cas’s ass. “Fucking cum for me.” 

The demand had Castiel falling over the edge. He wasn’t sure exactly what he said during those moments, but he knew all he was thinking of was Dean. 

Dean came shortly after shouting a litany of curses and Castiel’s name. 

~

Cas laid on Dean’s chest as he began drifting to sleep. The deep and steady breaths that Dean was taking soothed him to the point he could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean whispered. Castiel grunted in response. “You’re all I ever need.”


End file.
